I saw Mommy kissing SantaClaus
by Kiera Vincent
Summary: Three year-old Yuki was content and happy with her life. But when her parents' Christmas Soiree ends with her mother being very worried and ticked, what does she see happen to her poor father Haruka? One-shot and please do not forget to review! :)


**AN: This was something I planned to post last Christmas but didn't have the time. Anyways, here's a sweet one-shot of the Kuran Family before Yuki's memories were sealed (By the way, this is my first Vampire Knight Fanfic). :)**

-00O00-

It had been a long day preparing for their winter soiree and Haruka had not been helping her at all. Juri sighed and yanked her ponytail, letting her unruly dark brown hair loose. He was being annoying like before, when they had been living by themselves so many years ago.

This time, what had annoyed her was that he deliberately brought so many guests in their library, knowing that it held the secret entrance into Yuki's room. Some of them had almost gotten so close to the entrance that she was horrified to see them standing next to that bookshelf.

Now, Haruka was gone and the library was locked down. He was nowhere to be found and they were supposed to make their entrance to the soiree in an hour. Juri's dress was already laid out, a stunning ball gown of red and gold. Her choker was made of a gold ribbon with a ruby pendant as well. She had only to tie her hair in a half ponytail and descend into the guest-filled room.

She admitted that she felt a little guilty about scolding Haruka right after she had locked the library down. Her little Yuki had only turned three but already, she was so curious, looking at anything she could find in her room. However, whenever Kaname was with her, she was still and played with him to her heart's content. Now Kaname was entertaining their guests downstairs while she was busy mussing over her thoughts.

"I wonder what Haruka is up to right now…" she muttered as she closed the door to her dressing room. She had asked Kaname if he knew where his father was but he only shrugged and said he hadn't seen him anywhere.

The soiree was successful. A lot of guests said that it was the best one so far. Juri had not seen Haruka anywhere though many of the guests said that they had seen him. She figured that he was trying to keep away from her since he may have figured that she was still ticked. Her mood worsened at the conclusion.

After the party, she sat by herself by the fireplace near the library. She hadn't seen Haruka at all. Below the Christmas tree were a bunch of presents for Kaname and Yuki and Juri herself had handpicked even one for Haruka. Now, when it was so close to the present-opening, her husband was nowhere to be found once more.

"Okaasama, you haven't seen Otousama haven't you?" Kaname said. Juri nodded sadly.

"Have you seen him? Kaname?" she said almost desperately.

"Um…not really…sorry" he replied as he disappeared with his and Yuki's presents behind the entrance. She figured that the two would like to open their presents together. She smiled softly at that.

She stared closely at the fire and noticed that she was dozing off. She woke after a few minutes and found that the fire had died down a little. Suddenly, a fat outline appeared in front of the window, blocking the moonlight against the Christmas tree. Juri, being the pureblood mother that she was, became suspicious at once.

"Who is there?" she threatened, sitting upright.

"Juri?" said a familiar voice. "It's me, Haruka." The figure stepped closer to the fading firelight and it revealed a Santa Clause figure. She raised an eyebrow in doubt. Then, he pulled off the hat and curly white hair and the beard, revealing her Oniisama's handsome face. He shrugged off the red pants and their stuffing, revealing the black dress pants he was wearing.

Juri stared, still glaring at him, but slowly warming up.

"What do you think?" asked Haruka after taking off the disguise. He was dressed in a black blazer and buttoned up shirt inside with a red and gold patterned tie. His reddish brown eyes twinkled in the firelight.

"Are you stupid?" she asked as she stood up.

Unknown to the two, behind the slightly open secret entrance was Kaname with Yuki in his arms. The two were peeking at their parents' discussion. Kaname was trying to hold back his laughter at Yuki's expression as her father shrugged off the Santa Clause costume.

"Come on Juri, I said I was sorry already" Haruka complained.

"I haven't seen you throughout the soiree, you weren't there when all the guests had left and now you have the guts to come to me and say 'what do you think?' Haruka, you're such an idiot!" she said as she buried her head in his chest.

"I'm sorry Juri, it's just that I thought it would be a nice surprise" he said as he patted her head and embraced her tenderly.

"Oh Haruka…" she murmured. Then she brought her face up to stare into his eyes. Then he lowered his lips and kissed hers. She kissed back, saying that all was forgiven.

By now, Kaname and Yuki had disappeared back to her room.

"So, Daddy was actually Santa Clause?" Yuki asked.

"No Yuki, he was just wearing a Santa Clause outfit" explained Kaname as he admired his new journal from Juri.

"That means Santa Clause is the pile of red clothes?"

"No, no Yuki, that pile of clothes is just a costume," Kaname said with a small smile.

"Oh," Yuki murmured in understanding. She kept looking at the entrance to her hidden room with a small smile.

-00O00-

AN: I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Kiera-san


End file.
